


Alone

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [21]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Alone

“Doll?” He sounded almost scared.

You just stared at him, searching his eyes for something you weren’t sure what you were looking for. Chewing on your lip, you panicked and rushed off, back towards your chambers, your eyes watering.

Steve was left there, wondering if he had just made the biggest mistake.

* * *

In your chambers was where Thor had found you hours later when he returned from the trip. “I’ve been informed you never arrived for lunch, little one.” He said seriously.

You were curled up in bed, reading a random book. “I was resting.” You spoke softly. “How was your trip?”

“Interesting.” He noted, removing his armor. “The Captain told me about this morning. He’s fearful he’s lost your friendship.”

The was surprising to you. “Are you angry with him?”

He thought for a moment. “A touch, of course.” Thor nodded. “I would have preferred him speaking to me of his feelings as opposed to just kissing you. I do prefer him to Stark, however.”

“Do you think that I NEED another man in my life?!” You asked, hurt.

Thor winced at the volume of your voice. “I’m sorry. What do you wish me to tell him? He is ready to leave as soon as the morning.”

Your heart sank. “That he didn’t lose my friendship. I told him I love him, and I did kiss him back.” There was no use keeping it from him. “I _panicked_!”

“I am not upset at anyone.” He assured you. “I only worry about your feelings as my fiancée and the Captain’s feelings as my friend, but you of course come first.” He explained.

Kissing his cheek softly, you gave him a sad smile. “I don’t want him thinking that me panicking was because he lost me as a friend. That’s not the case.” You sighed. “But, Tony and I haven’t even been apart a month, and as I told you, I still love him. Those feelings won’t go away overnight . And, yes, I told Steve I love him…I do…” Your mind was all over. “However, I don’t want to rush into another relationship, and I’m happy with just you. Please, don’t think I need another person to make me happy!”

“It’s nothing like that.” He patted your hand gently. “I do not feel unworthy or any emotion such as that. I understand that you need time to get over Stark, and I shall tell the captain that you two are still friends.” He kissed your head gently. “I will see you in a half hour for dinner.” He stood, changing into regular clothes.

You nodded, watching him move around your room. “I love you, Thor.” You said gently.

“I love you too, Y/N.” He patted your hand once again before leaving your shared chambers.

* * *

Knowing that skipping dinner wasn’t an option, and you were starving, you made your way towards the dining hall, your heart hammering in your chest. Did Steve leave? Was he upset?

The dining hall was empty when you arrived, but just as you walked in, you saw a glimpse of Thor and Steve walking down the hall you had come through. Swallowing, you quickly moved to where you usually sat, hoping this wasn’t an awkward dinner.

“So they just melt down whatever you guys don’t choose to use?” You heard Steve ask.

Thor hummed as an answer. “Yes, and they just start over. The dwarves fight over who is best all the time, that is how my hammer was made.”

You realized things between them was fine, which sadly added to your anxiety. “That’s interesting.” Steve said honestly. “Evening, sweetheart.” He greeted you nervously.

“H-Hey.” You cleared your throat when your voice cracked. You nodded at him as he sat across from Thor while he sat besides you. It was quiet as dinner was served.

Thor smiled fondly at you. “How is my son treating you, little one?”

You blinked. “He is fine today actually, he moved this morning.” You blushed, glancing at Steve. “But other than that he is fine.”

“I cannot wait to truly feel him kick.” It had been minor so far.

You nodded in agreement. “I’m sure it’ll be intense.” You smiled and began picking at your food.

Steve ate silently, not sure what to say. “I need to make a trip to New York for a couple days, little one.” Thor stated abruptly. “Nothing serious, I assure you.” He gave you that adorable smile.

“Oh…okay.” You nodded, moving your fork around. You wondered if that meant Steve was leaving as well. “So…I’ll be alone?”

“No, of course not.” Thor shook his head. “You’ll have mother, and father here, along with the Captain.”

You glanced at Steve. “You don’t have to stay, if you don’t want to.” You said softly, worried he felt pressured to stay.

Steve also didn’t want you to feel pressured to spend time with him. “I don’t mind staying here. I won’t be in your way or anything.” He smiled.

Hearing that he’d be staying made you smile softly at him. “You’ve never been in my way.”

He blushed softly and gave a small nod.

Thor grinned. “It’s settled then.”

* * *

Your fingers were laced with Thor’s as you walked with him. “I’ll miss you.” You glanced up at him as you neared the room that you’d kiss him goodbye in.

“I’ll miss you more.” He teased lightly. “I shall return as quickly as possible.” He kneeled to kiss your middle. “Hopefully I return with a name for you littlest one.”

As he knelt, you ran your fingers through his soft hair. “That would be nice.” You smiled softly. “I can’t wait to see you hold him.”

“Hopefully I will have a light touch.” He joked, but you knew he was concerned with such things.

“You will.” You told him gently. “I have a feeling you’ll be a natural!”

“Thank you.” He stood, cupping your face gently and giving you a loving kiss. You kissed him back, holding him close, not wanting to let him go.

He smiled, holding you close until a clap of thunder interrupted you both. “That is my time. See you soon.” He waved as he stood back.  

You gave him a small wave in return. “Be safe.” You told him, although you knew there was little need.

“Always.” He blew a kiss before he was gone, the room silent after he left.

Suddenly, you felt lonely, and a bit down. You hoped that whatever needed his attention in New York was over with quickly.

* * *

The staff treated you wonderfully, attending to your every need. But it wasn’t the same as the contact you missed with Thor. On his second evening gone, you sat in the garden, enjoying the greenery of their home.

Steve had done a good job of avoiding you so far, still worried that you were upset. But as he went out for his daily jog, he walked into your line of sight too late before he could walk out of it. You did a double take and waved at him. “Was wondering where you were hiding.” You teased him, hiding your nerves.

He wiped his forehead and came over, thankful his cheeks were already red. “Been working out a lot. This Asgardian food does a number on people.” He joked, sitting besides you.

“You’ve been working out for two days?” You nudged him lightly. “Or have you been avoiding me?”

Steve was never good at lying, so naturally he stammered. “U-Um. No of course not. I’ve been trying to just stay clear of everyone.”

You let out a soft sigh and looked away. “You know you suck at lying.” You reminded him. Shrugging, you glanced at him for a split second. “Go finish your jog. Thor should be home in a day or two, I’ll be fine with the staff.”

Steve sagged. “I’m trying not to upset you doll, and I think I keep doing that.”

“You’re avoiding me, and then lied about it. Why wouldn’t I get upset?” You asked a bit sarcastically. “I told Thor to tell you that you didn’t lose my friendship, and I explained everything to him.” You played with your fingers on your lap. “Maybe it’s best if I move here for good- then you guys wouldn’t have to deal with Tony, and I wouldn’t risk upsetting you again.”

Steve swallowed thickly, feeling rather upset with himself. “I’m sorry sweetheart. I really thought I was doing the okay thing when I kissed you, I didn’t mean to make a mess of things. I know you said things were okay, but I still feel the tension.” His voice was cracking. “I have a mass amount of feelings for you and I pushed them down and I’m sorry I brought them to the surface.” He brought his palms up to rub at his eyes.

“There’s tension for a lot of reasons, Steve.” You put your hand gently on his back. “I’m still getting over Tony, for one. It’s hard. I know I shouldn’t still have feelings for him, but you can’t make them just go away.” You explained. “I kissed you back, and I panicked. I don’t want to rush into another relationship, and I don’t want it to seem like I need more than one man in my life. There’s a lot on mind, and I’m hormonal.” You sniffed. “i have feelings for you, too, but it wouldn’t be fair on anyone for me to act on them right now.”

“I understand. I’m sorry.” He continued to apologize, feeling as if it was all his fault. His walls were building up by the minute.

Pulling your hand away, you stood. “No, I’m sorry.” You said quietly. “You deserve someone amazing, who isn’t surrounded by drama, and can treat you like you should be.” Wiping your cheek, you looked towards what was your home until further notice.

Steve stayed quiet, his face turned away, looking out into the distance as he calmed his breathing.

When he didn’t say anything, your shoulders sagged slightly. Glancing at him, you swallowed. “Good night, Steve. Again, I’m sorry.” You breathed, turning back towards your home. Could you live here for the rest of your life?

You heard Steve mumble a good night as you walked away, but he made no effort to move from his spot. He didn’t return until it was just before night time.

* * *

Thor had gone straight to find Nat as soon as he was in New York, eager to have her help.

Nat dropped what she was working on when the God walked in, her eyes wide. “What’s wrong?”

“Observant, as always.” He gave her a tight smile. “It’s the Captain and Y/N/N.” Thor began. “Come, let us sit, and I shall explain.”

She was quick to follow, listening intently once they sat at a quiet spot. “Wow.” She breathed, knowing exactly why he had come to her. She watched as he rested his chin in his hands and patted his shoulder. “Hey it’s okay.” She was quick to reassure. She took a deep breath to soak it in.

“I just don’t want to upset her or the Captain.” He said softly.

“I don’t think you will. I do get where she’s coming from, though. Not wanting to rush things.” Nat told him. “It’s Steve you should worry about. He might pull back, and she could take that the wrong way.” She knew Steve, and she knew you well, too.

Thor nodded, not having thought about that. “What shall I tell him? He will probably wish to come back here.”

“To put herself in her shoes, maybe.” He was good at understanding things when he needed to. Usually. She just hoped this wasn’t a time when he was too in his own head. “Remind him that she’s pregnant, which is making all her emotions haywire- making it harder on her. While dealing with her feelings for Tony, and their breakup.”

He nodded. “I will tell him that then. I hope my time away has not made things worse.” He winced.

Nat gave him a small smile. “Bring her something home.” She shrugged. “A necklace or something. She’ll think you came to get here to get her a small something to cheer her up.”

“Women are so smart.” He complimented, grateful. “Thank you. What if the Captain wishes to return immediately?”

She laughed. “Some are.” She pointed out. “Then there’s nothing you can do to stop him.” Nat sighed. “I just hope that she’s okay. If he pulls away, and she’s already feeling upset about Tony…”

Thor nodded. “I doubt she will want to return here.” He sighed softly, feeling sad automatically.

“It wouldn’t surprise me. She might feel like she’s not wanted here, or that she’s causing problems. I’ll visit as soon as I can. I’ll get together a spa kit or something.” Nat smiled reassuringly at him, letting him know he was on your side.

He sighed in relief. “Thank you again Nat. It means a lot. If you ever need any royal favor I am here.” He joked lightly, by meant it deeply.

She smirked. “Oh, I’ll remember that.” She joked in return. “Now, go find something to spoil your girl.” She shoved him gently. “I’ll go see if Clint can go say hi for a day or two. I can’t for another few weeks, at least.” Nat made a show of rolling her eyes.

He almost pouted. “Maybe write her a letter? I’m sure she would enjoy the contact. I just don’t want the stress to affect the littlest one.”

“That’s a good idea. I’ll do that while you go shopping. I’ll see if Bruce and Clint want to send over a little something in case no one is free.” She grinned. “We all miss her.”

“Truthfully, I think she would have been happier staying here rather than Asgard.” He nodded. “But health wise I’m sure there is better.” He stood.

Nat shrugged, standing as well. “I can’t say I agree with that.” She sighed. “Not with Tony wandering in and out.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “This whole thing will take awhile to blow over.”

“True.” He nodded. “I suppose I was just thinking of you all.” He smiled. “But to the store I go, I will stop by again before I return home.”

She gave him a quick hug. “You’re a good friend.” She told him. “Now get. Before I shove you out. Or Tony comes in and we both run.”

He laughed, but left quickly, off to find you the perfect gift.

* * *

Sitting around at dinner that evening, no one really said much. Hearing Thor’s boots, they looked over. Everyone looked happy to see him, except Tony. “If you’re here….” Tony paled. “Is everything okay?!”

“Everything is fine, thank you for your concern.” Thor nodded, eyeing Nat who quickly stood and left the room with him.

Once they were on the other room, he pulled out a rectangle box and opened it. “Do you think she’ll like this?” Inside was a simple silver chain, and on it hung a small heart.

Nat smiled wide. “Of course.” She looked at it carefully. “You took something so simple but so meaningful.”

“When is she returning? I’d like to speak with her.” Tony spoke up, ignoring the mood of the moment. His hands were shoved in his pockets, looking between the two of them.

Thor shot him a look. “Not for months.” He said seriously, tucking away the simple necklace. Looking towards Nat his look softened. “Am I bringing her back some letters or anything?”

Nat nodded, handing a small travel bag to him, smiling as he chuckled. “Hey we miss her.” She shrugged.

Tony frowned. “What do you mean ‘not for months’?”

He took it happily, trying not to let Tony’s mood affect him before he returned to you. “I mean months.” Thor shrugged. “She’s remaining in Asgard, in my family home, for the remainder of her pregnancy, and for some time after our son is born.” He explained.

Tony didn’t like hearing that, being on the same planet meant he could somehow hear you were doing at least well, but now there was no way he would know.

Nat just gave Tony a somewhat sour look. “Odison and I have some things to discuss so…”

His eyebrows went up at her, shocked at her demeanor. “i see.” He nodded. “Tell her I hope she’s well.” He told Thor before storming off.

Thor gave Nat a small smirk, also slightly shocked. “Well thank you.”

* * *

When Thor returned on the evening of the third day, he was surprised, and worried, to hear that you’d taken all your meals in your shared chambers. You’d refused to leave them to any reason.

He passed Steve’s chambers on the way to yours, frowning deeply when he saw that his bags were packed, indicating that he was indeed ready to go home. But he would worry about that later, rushing to find you first.

You were sitting up, snacking on some fruit and reading when he walked in. Looking up, you gave him a small smile. “You’re home!” You sounded relieved.

He walked over to you, also relieved. He scooped you up in a large hug, thankful you weren’t curled up in bed. He nuzzled in your neck, smiling softly.

You held him tight, gripping his shirt. “I’ve missed you.” You sighed.

“I missed you as well.” He held you a long time before finally setting you down. “I brought gifts. One from me and many from the team.”

“Gifts?” You blushed, having not expected that.

He nodded, setting down the duffel on the bed. “Do you want mine first or these?” He grinned.

“Yours.” You chuckled, simply wanting to focus on him. “And after theirs, I want nothing more than to relax in your arms.”

He smiled affectionately. “I must check in with father before I relax for the evening, but of course.” He shyly pulled out the box and held it out to you.

Biting your lip slightly, you took the box. “You didn’t have to get me anything.” You said lovingly before opening the box and gasping. “It’s beautiful.”

“I wanted to cheer you up.” He smiled. “When you will become my wife, be prepared to be spoiled with gifts.”


End file.
